marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
GoGo Tomago
GoGo Tomago is member of Big Hero 6. Biography ''Big Hero 6 At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, GoGo was in the process of creating a specialized bike that runs on electronically-magnetic suspended wheels which allows the wheels to run without restriction, to satisfy her intense need for speed. Tadashi introduced her to his impressed younger brother, Hiro, whom she explained her ambitions to. Later, after Tadashi managed to convince Hiro to join the institution, the young genius got to work on his newest invention, hoping it'll impress the institute's leading professor, Professor Callaghan; the Microbots, which GoGo and the others assisted him with over a long process of work. Hiro was set to present his newest creation at a school convention, and GoGo joined the others to give support, when asked by the others for supporting advice, she replied “stop whining, woman up”. Nevertheless, she faithfully sticks by his side, along with the others, and the presentation was a rousing success. Afterwards, Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, Cass, offered the kids dinner at her cafe, to which they accepted. Hiro and Tadashi stayed behind to talk, but not long after the school's auditorium caught on fire. Tadashi rushed in to save Professor Callaghan, who was said to still be in the burning building, only to lose his life in the process. GoGo comforted Tadashi's family as they mourned his death, joining the others in attending his funeral. After a few weeks passed, the team made attempts to comfort Hiro by offering some company, but due to falling into depression as a result of Tadashi's sudden death, a saddened Hiro denied their calls. Some time later, during a ride out in the city, GoGo and the others spotted Hiro wandering around with Baymax, Tadashi's sentient healthcare robot creation, and followed him. They were led to the docks, where they were attacked by a malicious masked-man by the name of Yokai, who attempted to kill them. Yokai was a masked man responsible for stealing Hiro's Microbots, which Hiro had discovered earlier. Hiro tried to stay and battle alongside Baymax, but GoGo grabbed him and shoved him inside of Wasabi's car. The group made their escape, and a chase through the streets followed. A careful and lawful Wasabi, however, drove with caution, making it easy for Yokai to attack – GoGo yelled at him when he stopped at a red light and turned on his indicator. Snapping, GoGo shoved Wasabi back and took the wheel herself. She drove recklessly but highly skillfully through the city herself, successfully evading Yokai's various attacks. Though they believed they had managed to lose him, GoGo's driving led them into the ocean, where Yokai decided to stop chasing them, believing that they were dead. They survived the plunge and made their escape with the aid of Bayamx, who floated them to the surface. Fred then suggested a place to go for recovery, and led the group to a mansion. Dumbfounded, GoGo berated Fred, claiming she didn't have time for his childish games, but then Heathcliff appeared at the door, welcoming Fred home, much to her surprise. Astonished, just like the others, GoGo headed inside, openly confessing that she thought Fred lived under a bridge. As the group recovered from the attack, Hiro came up with the idea of transforming himself and his friends into a team of high-tech superheroes; believing they would need to work together to defeat the masked villain. Though they were rather hesitant to do so, GoGo was the first to vocally agree, believing bringing down Yokai, the person responsible for the death of their best friend, would be the honorable thing, leading the other members to agree. Hiro built each member a specialized suit with unique abilities based off of their latest projects from school. Based off of the bike she was working on, GoGo's battle-suit was fitted with electro-magnetic discs, capable of causing great damage when thrown at a target. Being magnetic, the suit also summoned the discs back to the armor immediately after coming into contact with the target. Not only that, GoGo could also use the wheels located on her heels to move about with tremendous speed and velocity. Though it took some getting used to, GoGo, like the rest of the members, eventually mastered her suit's abilities. The group set off to an abandoned island, where Baymax had tracked Yokai's whereabouts via body temperatures and other health related attributes. Once they arrived, they stumbled across an abandoned, sealed off facility, which was once used by tech-guru, Alistar Krei, to build and showcase his latest invention; a teleportation portal. After a disastrous incident resulting in the supposed death of the test pilot, Abigail, the facility was shut down. This led the team to believe that Krei was the one responsible for the theft of Hiro's Microbots and that he was trying to rebuild his portal. Yokai arrived and made another attempt to exterminate the team. They successfully escaped his attacks and the battle ensued. Whilst Fred and Wasabi are taken down easily, GoGo proved to be a challenge for the masked villain, and the two engaged in personal combat. Throughout the fight, GoGo tried to use her discs to unmask Yokai, but he successfully managed to keep his identity and microbots in check, until Hiro intervened. Once unmasked, Yokai was revealed to be Professor Callaghan. Callaghan revealed he used Hiro's Microbots to survive the fire, and when Hiro explained that Tadashi had died as a result of his actions, Callaghan coldly retorted, blaming Tadashi for his own demise. This led Hiro to order Baymax to kill Callaghan, blinded by fury. GoGo was the first to jump into action, fending off a mindless Baymax to save Callaghan's life. Wasabi and Fred assisted as well, and in the mix of the chaos, Callaghan escaped. Fortunately, Honey was able to restore Baymax's original programming, thus bringing the kind bot to his senses, once more. Immediately after the incident, Hiro scolded the team for letting Callaghan escape, but GoGo scolded Hiro in return. Calling him out for his murderous actions, the team agreed they never intended to kill Callaghan, rather, bring him to justice. This only caused Hiro to lash out, angrily telling the team that he never should have let them help him. Hiro left with Baymax, abandoning GoGo and the others on the island. Fortunately, Fred's butler was able to return them to San Fransokyo on the family's helicopter, and the team headed to Hiro's home. Understanding his actions were only out of despair, he apologized for his anger taking control of him. Saying nothing, GoGo comforted him with a hug, promising to take down Callaghan “the right way”. Honey showed Hiro a recording they had found back on the island, which revealed that Abigail was actually Callaghan's daughter, and his motives were driven by revenge on Alistar Krei. With this new information, the team set out to Krei's showcase where Callaghan attacked and revealed his plot to destroy both Krei and everything he held dear. The team arrived in the nick of time, and a battle ensued. Annoyed by their interference, Callaghan made another attempt at disposing of the young heroes, imprisoning GoGo in a metallic bubble made of Microbots, slowly enclosing the space in hopes of crushing her to death. With the rest of the team set to suffer similar fates, they called out to Hiro for help. Hiro, remembering the wise words of Tadashi, advised the group to look at things from a different angle and use their brains to figure a way out. GoGo used her suit to heat up and cut through the Microbot-bubble. She and the others attacked the Microbots, using their abilities to destroy them, thus, disarming Callaghan's ultimate source of power. Once depleting Callaghan's supply, he was apprehended, and the machine was taken down but on the verge of exploding. The team, along with Krei and Callaghan, began to retreat, but Baymax sensed life within the portal and he and Hiro set out to rescue the civilian. Later, Hiro returned with Abigail, but sadly revealed that Baymax had sacrificed himself to get them out of the unstable portal. The team left with Callaghan being apprehended to suffer time in prison for his crimes. Afterwards, they were praised for their heroic efforts, though their identities remained a mystery to the public. Even so, they continued to spend time together, forming close bonds with Hiro and integrating him into their social circle. At the school, after discovering Baymax's programming chip survived the destruction, Hiro was able to recreate the lovable robot, thus reforming the team of Big Hero 6. GoGo and her friends spend their days as professional crime-fighters, protecting the city of San Fransokyo. Character Traits GoGo is tough and somewhat extreme - especially when compared to her teammates. An athlete and an adrenaline-junkie, GoGo lives for the speed and thrill and is willing to take up any challenge. Thanks to her athleticism, she is resourceful and adaptive even without powers - as shown by her driving Wasabi's car. She is not very talkative at the best of times, saying most when she is angry and saying nothing at all during emotionally-delicate situations, preferring to let her actions speak for her. She never beats around the bush, remaining blunt and straightforward, and always very sarcastic. She has a very strong set of morals which she will not stray from, such as her absolute defiance to kill Yokai, even though he killed her best friend. She will not shy from speaking her mind, scolding Hiro when he is out of line with no hesitation. However, what lies behind Go Go's rough shell is a great deal of compassion, and it is clear she cares deeply for her friends, even if she does not always show it. After Hiro witnesses Tadashi's wish to help others and tries to apologize to the group for his actions, Go Go immediately hugs him to comfort him from the misfortunes he has been through. Unlike most of the team when it came to facing Yokai, Go Go was able to hold her own longer and providing enough support for her teammates to launch counterattacks. However, because of her fierce attitude, Go Go is not the most approachable person to be around nor is she willing to accept limits, and at most she can be highly opinionated. Even those closest to her can have a hard time to get her to open up. Due to her dedication to tasks, she also has little patience for people who move at a leisurely or frivolous pace, Fred and Wasabi being notable examples. Relationships *Hiro Hamada - Friend and teammate. *Tadashi Hamada - Best friend; deceased. *Honey Lemon - Friend and teammate. *Wasabi - Friend and teammate. *Fred - Friend and teammate. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Canon (1 film) **Big Hero 6'' (First appearance) - Jamie Chung Trivia * In the original comic series, Go Go Tomago's real name is Leiko Tanaka. In the film, "GoGo" is just a nickname given to her by Fred. According to her voice actress, Go Go's real name is Ethel. * GoGo is thought to be about 18/19 years old, roughly the same as Tadashi * The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early development stages of the plot had depicted Go Go as a very cynical character - more akin to her counterpart in the comics: She was insanely jealous of Honey Lemon because she thought her fashions were due to boys and attention-seeking and did not approve of Hiro ordering her what to do when they formed Big Hero 6, because she always wanted to be number 1. *In the comics, GoGo was a criminal released on the grounds that she become a part of Big Hero 6 *GoGo can be considered as one of few Disney heroines without a love interest along with Elsa, Merida and Honey Lemon. *She is frequently shown chewing gum, but, in a dangerous situation, she will take the gum out and very pointedly place it somewhere. This was shown during the car chase with Yokai and when she was trapped in a sphere of Microbots. **GoGo took a cue from The Rocketeer by placing gum on a vehicle for good luck. *Tomago is a corrupted version of the word "Tamago", which is Japanese for "Egg". Gallery ''Big Hero 6'' Alunaticinamaskjusttriedtokillus.png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg BH6meetsbaymax.jpg BH6Teamscaned.png GoGoTomagoThrows.png GoGoholdingcomic.png Areyoureadyforsomefootball.png BaymaxoffersFredahug.png GoGobackpose.png BigHero6team.png Big-hero-6-20.5 005.00 0025.jpg Big-Hero-6-66.png Big-Hero-6-63.png It'slikespooningawarmmarshmellow.png He'sglorious.png BH6 Team Outside.png BH6Teaminaction.jpg BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png GoGowearingBlackhelmet.png GoGoSpeedcut.png Promotion and Concept Art Go Go Tomago Headshot.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Banner.jpg GoGo_Tomago_Official_2014.JPG GoGo_Tomago_Render.png BigHero6TeamRender.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render II.png Big Hero 6 team Illustrated Render I.png BH6TeamConceptArt02.jpg BH6TeamConceptArt01.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png BigHero6Characters 02.jpg BH6 Early Concept Art.jpg BH6 Card Go Go Tomago.png GoGo Suit Render.png GoGo Suit back Render.png BH6 Team Transparent.png GoGo Info 03.jpg GoGo Info 02.jpg GoGo Info 01.jpg GoGo Tomago Concept Art.png GoGo Tomago Concept Art.jpg //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:disney//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:disney //community.wikia.com/wiki/c:big-hero-6//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:big-hero-6 Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 members Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Heroes